The core supported 36 principle investigators (PIs) from all NHLBI DIRs Branches and Centers (BCs)for fiscal year 2019, as well as 30 investigators from other institutes and centers of NIH. We provide variety of next generation sequencing services ranging from RNAseq, Chip-seq, targeted and whole exome sequencing to recently emerged single cell sequencing applications. The new Nanopore long read sequencing technologies and Ion S5 Ampliseq HD platform were introduced to the core services this year. The core has 4 staff members and operates 3 Illumina sequencing instruments, one Ion S5 and one Nanopore sequencing platform. Two types of sequencing services are provided, sequencing only and full service including library preparation. Another important core mission is to provide training services to users such as sequencing library preparation, sequencing process and instrument use. The core co-authored and supported 15 publications during the fiscal year 2019. In addition to providing sequencing services, we also developed education programs including annual symposium, workshop and seminars. We successfully organized 2 sequencing symposiums, Single cell Sequencing in 2017 and Epigenetics Sequencing in 2018.This years topic will be long read sequencing technologies.